Empire State University
Early years Former students of ESU associated with Spider-Man include Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and Flash Thompson. Dr. Miles Warren was a biochemistry professor at Empire State University, as was Curt Connors (who seems to work sometimes at Empire State University and sometimes at Eastern State University). In her early life before she joined the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost attended Empire State University and was there when an anti-mutant strike broke out. Candace Nelson, the sister of then New York City's District Attorney Franklin Nelson also attended ESU. Her discovery of Ted Sallis' research created a great deal of controversy. Matthew Murdock visited the ESU campus and met with Professor Charles Laine to gather information on the case. During a battle between the Human Torch and Skrulls Lyja and Paibok, ESU was heavily damaged by the Human Torch's Nova Flare attack. Mutant policy Facing the increase of the mutant population and the problem of the "mutant question", ESU choose an actively opened integration for mutants, and nineteen evident Homo superior were accepted into the university, mostly of them rejoining the Students for Tolerance co-species organization. The X-Man Chamber enrolled briefly at ESU in order to investigate about a bombing that killed six of them, all from the Students for Tolerance. The crime was solved, and proved to had been accidentally provocated by Alex, co-founder with his girlfriend Gigi Martin of Students for Tolerance, but also a mutant with seemingly same abilities as Jono. Gigi had herself tried to hide this fact, to prevent for ESU to close down the pro-mutants programs. Chamber's findings resulted indeed in ESU closing their main mutant program, with the exception of Amber, a reptilian mutant student who assisted Chamber in his investigation, but create a new human/mutant student exchange program with the Xavier Institute. The first participant of this program was Walter, Chamber's paraplegic, human dorm-mate and former mutant-sceptic. Also, it is mentioned that Chamber lives in Brittany Hall, a real life residence hall at New York University. Squirrel Girl Doreen Green also known as Squirrel Girl, enrolled at ESU. During her first day she encountered her new best friend and confidante, Nancy Whitehead, and her cat Mew. Doreen soon developed a crush one of her her first few acquaintances at the ESU, Tomas Lara-Perez, who would later be revealed as the super hero Chipmunk Hunk, with similar powers to Squirrel Girl's, and become one of Doreen's friends. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * List of students and faculty | Notes = * In the film Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker attends Columbia University instead of ESU. * There appears to be (or have been) an annex campus of Empire State at Bayside located in the Queens province. * Empire State University is not to be confused with State University in Hegeman, New York of Fantastic Four fame. | Trivia =* This fictional university was created by Stan Lee, because he was afraid if he enrolled Peter in a university existing in real life, the title would lose readers. | Links = }} Category:Earth-26496 Category:Schools